


Fool's Gold

by lockbuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Multi, daisuga - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockbuster/pseuds/lockbuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PREVIOUSLY 'ACCIDENTALLY') <br/>so tsukishima may have accidentally made the brunette cry, but it really wasn't his fault and he knew he should have never trusted his roommate kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting (Tsukishima)

**Author's Note:**

> hello so Yamaguchi has that long hair 3rd year drawing hair because IT'S MY FAVE and bold texts are tsukki and italics will be yams okay enjoy~! (it's my first multichapter haikyuu fic please bear with me ty)

Tsukishima was having a bad day from the moment he woke up. For starters, he over slept and knew that if he wasn't done getting ready within fifteen minutes, he'd miss his first lecture.

Usually, the blonde haired student would have an alarm set, but having a really damn annoying roommate who occasionally chooses dumb pranks like SHUTTING OFF YOUR ALARM would ruin your day.

So, with some god sent blessing and a string of curses, he got up and dressed in ten minutes, giving him enough time to fill a paper to-go cup he had with coffee.

That he ended up spilling the moment he stepped out of his apartment building. He was setting up a song on his phone while slipping on headphones when he bumped chest first into a brown haired guy walking by.

"I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"What. The. Fuck." Tsukishima cursed, his cup of coffee now crushed in his hand and half on his jacket and half on the other guy's chest. He knew he should feel guilty since he didn't see him, but the blonde was pissed and needed to let off some steam.

"I really am sorry, I was running late and didn't look and I think I have wipes in my bag that could help?"

He looked up at the other guy, and although was fuming, had to take a moment to note that the guy really was attractive. Freckles littered his face, he had bright eyes, and his hair was tied up in a half bun.

Tsukishima must have zoned out for a moment, because next thing he knew, a packet of wipes was being held out to him. "I really wish I could somehow make it up to you, I am just really late and uh, maybe I could buy you a new coffee? I wish I could right now but-"

"Why the fuck would I want your coffee?" The blonde snapped, causing the other to flinch backwards, saying, "I ju-just want to make up w-what I did-"

He once again couldn't finish a statement, because apparently Tsukishima's rude statements meant more than apologies. "No, I don't want you to make up for it, you spilled my coffee and now I'm probably gonna be late for my lecture because I have to go back upstairs and clean myself off. Wipes won't do shit."

Turning on his heel, he stepped away from the coffee spill and tossed the crushed up cup behind him, heading back into his apartment building. He didn't ignore, however, the silent sniffles behind him.

 _Well congrats,_ Tsukishima thought to himself, _you made a stranger cry while he attempted to apologize._

The blonde rolled his eyes, continuing upstairs and changing quickly. He tried to ignore the fact that when he got downstairs, the brunette was still there and on the phone, and sighed when curiosity got the best of him and he listened in to the phone call.

"Hi Suga yeah do you happen to have any clothes with you at the uni?" The freckled boy said into the phone, pacing slightly. "Uh, no see I bumped into someone and spilled coffee on my shirt and I'm supposed to be at an internship interview that I waited months to get in about 20 minutes and now I'm a mess and-"

He cut himself off, sniffling, and Tsukishima realized he was crying. And out of all the things he could do in response, he picked himself up from against the wall and walked away.

He cursed at himself when he reached the university gates, panting. He had ran all the way from his home, yet was still almost twenty minutes late.

Tsukishima shrugged off his negative thoughts and caught his breath, making his way to his lecture hall. His teacher gave him a pointed look as he stepped inside, and the blonde simply shrugged as a form of apology, heading to his seat.

As he plopped himself down beside his classmate and friend Kenma, he tried to ignore the curious gaze that came from him as he pulled out his books.

~

"Wait, you did what?" Kuroo asked from across from him, a fry hanging limply from between his fingertips.

Tsukishima let out an esperated sigh, "I practically yelled at him and made him cry."

At this point, everyone at the table had gone silent, although they were only four people (Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, Kuroo). Tsukishima had decide to relay the story of this morning to his so-called friends, who now stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Wait, so you're telling me you bump into an attractive- yes, Kei, the way you describe him makes him sound completely hot, guy who apologizes and attempts to buy you coffee, but you yell at him and he ends up crying and is late to an internship?"

As Bokuto says this, the blonde simply raises a slice of pizza to his mouth and takes a bite, nodding when his friend was done.

"Dude, what the hell?" Bokuto exclaimed, lifting a hand and slapping the back of Tsukishima's head, causing his glasses to slip a bit. "He was being nice, why were you so rude!"

"I would have been a bit nicer if someone hadn't shut off my alarm." The blonde scoffed, giving a pointed look to his roommate, who shrugged. "It didn't give you the right to be rude."

"Tsukishima-san, I think you should at least try to find him and apologize."

At this point, Tsukishima knew he did something really wrong, considering even Akaashi spoke up. Kenma, although his gaze was on his 3DS, nodded at the suggestion.

"I don't know him, how the hell would I find him and apologize?" He asked, shaking his head slightly. It's not that he didn't agree that maybe he should apologize, it's that he had no idea who the freckled guy was and he didn't understand why he kept thinking about it.

Usually, if he's rude to someone on the streets, he doesn't look back or think twice, let alone tell anyone about it. Now he's sat at a cafe after lectures, almost seven hours later, and is still thinking about him.

He mentally face palmed, picking up his tray and standing up. "I have an essay due tomorrow, I'm leaving."

With a slightly sigh, he exited the food court and plugged in his headphones.

He knew when he got home he wouldn't work on his essay, but Tsukishima could only stand socializing for so long, and it reached the point where a headache was developing.

Stepping into his apartment building, he almost let out a sigh of relief. He was lacking sleep, missed a morning coffee, was late to a lecture, and now had to write a five thousand word essay.

He stepped into the elevator wordlessly, making his way up to his flat on the tenth floor, freezing in his tracks when he saw something on his front mat.

Bending down, he picked a small bag and a note that was stuck to the side of it.

_'Hi, I know you didn't want me to make up for this but I made you late for uni and I planned to get you coffee, but it would've got cold. So here's a donut (they usually go with coffee, right?) and a phone number. Just call or text or something, I really wanna buy you that coffee! - Yamaguchi, or that guy who spilled your coffee'_

Tsukishima let out a small chuckle, peering into the bag to see a small box containing two donuts. He tried to pretend that the note didn't bring a smile to his face as he unlocked his apartment.

After changing and relaxing onto his couch, he saved Yamaguchi's number on his phone. He knew he shouldn't have and should have just ignored it, but the damn kid was persistent and a free coffee wouldn't kill anyone, right?

Turning on his laptop, Tsukishima picked up his phone once again, his finger hovering over Yamaguchi's contact. One text wouldn't hurt, right?

Before he could opt out, Tsukishima quickly sent out a text.

**[2:47 pm] - Thanks for the donuts.**

He locked his phone almost instantly after the text was delivered, opening up both his textbook and Google and beginning his essay.

That was proved to be a difficult task however, because every moment the blonde would peer at his phone, checking the lock screen notifications.

Tsukishima gave up on the essay almost a thousand words in, deciding to leave it for night, and made his way to his kitchen.

He wasn't much of a pro cook, but he could make some choice foods his mother had given recipes for.

After moments of debating and pulling out multiple ingredients, the blonde managed to prepare a simple stir fry that would last him and his roommate a good two days.

He situated himself on the couch once again, a bowl in one hand and the remote to set up Netflix in another.

Minutes into a episode of Game or Thrones, Tsukishima's phone buzzed from beside him, causing him to jump slightly and check it.

_[3:17 pm] - you're welcome. i still don't know your name, but uh, are you gonna take up the offer?_

Tsukishima let out a small snort, noting that Yamaguchi was one of the people who texted without caps, unlike him.

Pausing the show in front of him, he sat back and put most of his attention into his phone.

**[3:18 pm] - It's Tsukishima. I don't know yet.**

_[3:18 pm] - well hi, tsukishima. can i give you a nickname?_

_[3:19 pm] - also, why not?_

**[3:20 pm] - I don't like nicknames much, but whatever. You don't owe me anything, the donuts were enough.**

_[3:22 pm] - i'm gonna call you tsukki, if you don't mind. i feel like i owe you, come on_

_[3:23 pm] - i know a great cafe a few blocks from where you live_

Tsukishima let out an esperated sigh, although a miniscule smile broke it's way onto his face. He didn't want to admit it, but considering tomorrow was Saturday and he didn't have any classes, he decided to agree. (He also didn't want to admit that he personally did like the nickname the freckled boy had given him).

**[3:25 pm] - Just give me an address and time.**

_[3:26 pm] - crow cafe, around 11 tomorrow. is that ok?_

**[3:26 pm] - Yeah.**

_[3:27 pm] - great!! see you then :)_

Locking his phone and tossing it away, he picks up where he left off on the episode, his laptop now in his hands. Although he knew he still wouldn't get any work done on his essay, he still kept it close.

He didn't know why he was agreeing to meeting Yamaguchi, after all, the donuts made up for the whole coffee incident. If anything, Tsukishima should be the one buying the coffee, considering it was his fault and he made him cry.

However, Tsukishima had already agreed, and in the back of his mind, he was looking forward to seeing the freckle boy, and he would probably apologize then.

Two episodes later, Tsukishima is broken from his binge watching due to a slam of the door, that came clearly from his roommate.

"You still haven't finished this season?" Kuroo asks, settling down on the couch beside the blonde. He's quite surprised that for once, Bokuto or Kenma aren't with him, but shrugs off the thought.

"No, and don't spoil it." He says almost immediately, his gaze still trained on the tv screen.

His black haired friend shrugs, getting up to go to the kitchen. Moments later, Tsukishima hears a microwave beep and Kuroo calling out, "Did you get donuts?"

"Nah, they're from Yamaguchi."

Kuroo had reappeared from the kitchen with a plate of food, giving the blonde a questioning look. "Who's Yamaguchi?"

Tsukishima let out a small sigh, pausing the almost-over episode. "He's the guy I bumped into. I don't know who gave him our address but I came home and saw donuts at our door with a note. He also gave me his number."

Kuroo let out a whistle, a smug smirk on his face. "Did you text him?"

"Yeah, we're going to get coffee tomorrow." As the blonde said this, his roommate pulled out his phone.

"I'm telling this to the group, because holy shit, Kei, you finally spoke to a person after almost a year of no interaction."

Tsukishima let out an annoyed scoff, rolling his eyes and pressing play on the remote, ignoring the way Kuroo was texting immensely and asking questions, and the way his phone was exploding with notifications.

He managed to finish the episode with zero distractions, however when he went to pick up his phone, he noticed it wasn't on the couch beside him, but in Kuroo's hands.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"He gave you a nickname, how cute!" Kuroo cooed, causing his roommate to roll his eyes. "Stop reading my texts."

"Who said I'm only reading?" Kuroo retorted with a smirk, texting out something and sending it, despite Tsukishima's glare and protests.

**[6:09 pm] - ur rlly cute.**

The blonde rolled his eyes, retrieving his phone. "That text clearly isn't from me." He stated, but none the less sent a text saying it wasn't him.

**[6:10 pm] - Roommate stole my phone, sorry.**

Before he could put down his phone and begin on his homework, his phone buzzed.

_[6:11 pm] - no worries, my friends do that all the time. did you change your mind about tomorrow?_

**[6:12 pm] - No.**

_[6:12 pm] - good. remember crow's cafe at 11_

**[6:13 pm] - I know.**

_[6:14 pm] - just making sure :)_

_[6:14 pm] - i'll be there before you, so just go to the booth in the window corner. i'll be there._

**[6:15 pm] - Alright.**

_[6:15 pm] - good. if you still don't see me, just call. bye!_

**[6:15 pm] - Bye.**


	2. Stand Ups  (Yamaguchi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so first of all this fic will have different chapters in different pov's, one in tsukkI and one in yams. the chapter title will say which.
> 
> secondly, TRIGGER WARNING FOR ANXIETY. this chapter has heavy mentions of it.
> 
> thirdly, italic is yams and bold is tsukki.
> 
> and FINALLY, thank you all for any form of support you've given, even reading this story. i love waking up to seeing reads and kudos. thank you.

Yamaguchi let out a small huff, staring at his friend from across the kitchen table.

"I still don't understand why you're going." Suga said, finally breaking the staring contest and taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

Yamaguchi huffed once again, shaking his head slightly. "I want to be civil, why are you so against this idea?"

"Because, Yamaguchi," His white haired friend began, "The guy made you cry, spilled coffee and PUT YOU TO BLAME, and sounds like a serial killer to me."

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, lifting his mug of tea to his lips. Suga and him had been arguing relentlessly for almost two hours about the whole coffee with Tsukki idea, which Suga was clearly against.

"I think I know why you want to see him so badly."

Yamaguchi's eyes lifted from his mug to Suga's, who gave him a teasing smile. "You like him."

"N-No I don't! Yeah, he's cute, but I-I'm just paying him back and that's it." Yamaguchi defended, his cheeks flushing a shade of pink.

Suga let out a laugh, standing up and placing his plate and mug into the sink. "Well, thanks for breakfast, but I'm leaving. Tell your friend hi, if he doesn't turn out a killer."

With another laugh, Suga exited the kitchen and the freckled boy could hear the opening and closing of the front door. He let out a huff, taking a small sip of tea and checking the time.

He still had a good thirty minutes before heading out, allowing him some time to breathe.

He didn't say anything to Sugawara, however truth be told, Yamaguchi was extremely nervous and could feel his anxiety kicking in. Sitting himself down on the couch, he ran a hand through his hair and turned on some Netflix.

He chose a random rerun of How I Met Your Mother, pulling his knees up to his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, but he shook it off and attempted to focus on something besides his partial coffee-date with a stranger.

When the clock hit 10:50, he almost, almost, curled himself up into a ball and didn't go. However he didn't, and instead stood up and exited his small apartment, locking the door behind him.

As he walked to Crow's Cafe, his heart was still beating so loud he could hear it in his ears. He was grateful for chosing a cafe he knew well, for he worked there for some time and was close friends with all the workers.

Stepping up to the front counter, he smiled at Hinata, the orange haired barista and one of his best friends.

"Yo, Yamaguchi! Your usual?" Hinata asked with a wide smile, causing a few nerves to relax in the freckled boy's stomach as he nodded.

Hinata pressed a few buttons on the cash register, still smiling. "Are you going anywhere or are you staying here?"

"Here. I, um, I'm meeting with a friend." He said awkwardly, handing Hinata a few bills. "Oh okay, well, that's two dollars. Do I know him or her?"

Yamaguchi shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Nah, I met him yesterday and invited him here. I honestly don't even know if he'll show."

Hinata let out a small chuckle, handing a receipt with the order to one of the kitchen workers, Kageyama, who Yamaguchi gave a wave to.

"Well if he doesn't come, you have our company!" The orange haired barista said with a bright smile, causing his freckled friend's anxiety to diminish a bit.

He was silent momentarily, a smile finding it's way onto his face while Kageyama handed him his drink, giving a small hello.

He took a sip of the latte he usually ordered, sitting down at the booth he had texted about and sighed.

Although Hinata had raised his spirits, Yamaguchi's anxiety still maintained constant as he waited for the arrival of Tsukishima.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, relaxing on the small booth couch. He pulled out his phone and busied himself with some apps, trying to distract himself from the time. After all, he was the one who said he'd come earlier.

Almost fifteen minutes had passed, Yamaguchi's drink now half empty, and there still was no sign of the blonde. Yamaguchi had brushed it off, thinking of excuses to verify his lateness and talking to one of the waiters, Nishinoya, who was also great friends with the brunette.

He could feel his anxiety reaching a high when the clock read that Tsukishima was thirty minutes late, Hinata getting him a refill and chatting away while on a break.

Moments passed while Hinata sat across from Yamaguchi, telling him an avid story about how he failed a mid term, when the freckled boy felt a pressure in his stomach and a tightness of breathing. He excused himself into the bathroom, taking his phone with him and locking himself in a stall.

It was almost 45 minutes passed eleven, and Tsukishima was a no-show. Yamaguchi unlocked his phone, opening his texts from the blonde in hopes there was some explanation, however none showed.

The brunette sat down on the floor of the bathroom, his knees up to his chest and his breathing uneven. He could already feel hot tears tracking their way down his freckled cheeks, his hands moving furiously to wipe away at them.

His anxiety had reached its peak, causing him to feel a weight on his chest and a shortening of breathing.

 _Don't do this, not now._ He could feel his sobs building up, but a force pushing them down his throat.

The force ebbed away after a moment, allowing sobs to escape the boy's throat freely. He knew he shouldn't be crying in a bathroom stall, but he couldn't stop.

He pushed his hands to his ears, pressing them against the skin as he cried out, silently yet painfully. The anxiety and panic that had set in his chest from the morning was coming in to play, and Yamaguchi cursed himself internally.

As he attempted to calm the raging anxiety inside his chest, his entire body shaking with sobs and panic, his phone rang.

He knew he shouldn't check his phone now, he knew it was already bad enough that he was riding out the near ends of a panic attack and shouldn't want to hear a half-assed apology from someone, but he shakily lifted the phone anyway.

He almost threw his phone down the toilet when he saw that it wasn't Tsukishima, but Sugawara. He did answer the phone, a sob escaping his lips instead of a hello.

"What did he do?" Suga's voice was clear in his ear, the panic subduing. "S-Suga, I d-don't want to t-talk about i-it."

His words came out as hiccups, shaky and in stutters. It was as if a switch pulled in Suga's head, because he dropped the matter and focused on his friend.

"Okay, I'm getting up and coming to you now. I know you're still at the cafe, I can tell. Now breathe, okay? He probably has a reason. Just breathe for me, relax, take your mind off of everything. I'm gonna stop at your flat, the spare key is still under the mat I assume, and I'll get you your medicine. Now Yamaguchi, please just breathe. Don't cry, breathe. You'll be okay."

Suga's voice came out soothing and gentle, calming the brunette more and more. His rapid heart beat had slowed to a normal one, and although Yamaguchi did not want company at the moment, he nodded and told Suga he'd wait for him.

Moments passed till Yamaguchi's anxiety had ebbed away, allowing him to breathe and speak clearly. He washed his face from tear stains, however made no effort to get rid of the rim of red surrounding his eyes.

He stepped out of the restroom, his eyes training across the room till they spotted Suga at the register chatting idly with Hinata.

Yamaguchi made his way to Suga, a slight smile forming on his face. Suga, however, simply frowned, handing over a tissue with a pill inside it along with a water bottle he purchased.

The freckled boy downed the pill and half the bottle wordlessly, then the two waved to Hinata and walked out.

"I'm not dropping the subject." Suga stated, his hands in his pockets and they walked the direction to his house. A sigh escaped Yamaguchi's lips before he could stop it. "I know you won't, and I know you're going to say you were right."

The white haired boy shook his head. "I just want to know what happened, is all. Hinata told me no one came, I just don't understand."

"I don't know either." Yamaguchi sighed once again, lifting his phone and seeing no messages. "He didn't send anything either."

The pair continued the way to Sugawara's house wordlessly, Yamaguchi's eyes still constantly checking his phone in hopes of a message.

"I'm home!" Suga called out, stepping into the flat and gesturing for Yamaguchi. He didn't want to have to deal with company, but Suga had known him long enough to know not to leave him alone post panic attack.

He trailed behind his white haired friend, watching him lean down and press a kiss to his boyfriend and roommate's, Daichi, lips. Yamaguchi situated himself on the single couch, giving a wave to Daichi alongside a smile.

The freckled boy knew he shouldn't check his phone, however he picked it up nonetheless, skimming in hopes of a text. His finger hovered over the keyboard, his mind racing with a simple question he wanted to send to Tsukishima.

"Don't do it." Daichi's voice broke the train of thought, the brunette's eyes snapping up to meet his. "I know what happened, don't send the text. I don't know the full story on how you met or anything, but I know what he did now and it's not something you should mention."

Yamaguchi let out an involuntary sigh, locking his phone and tossing it behind him.

"I bumped into him and spilled his coffee, and when I tried to apologize he yelled at me. If you remember, I had a meeting with the head of Karasuno Publishing yesterday for an internship. Because I had to go and change, I ended up five minutes late and they scolded me for it and I almost lost the meeting. It's rescheduled for next week, but yeah. Besides that, I dropped off my number and a donut to him and he had agreed to meet for coffee."

Yamaguchi's voice trailed off, his fingers tugging themselves into his hair. He almost cried at the office when he was told he missed his meeting, but after many pleads they had agreed for a rescheduling.

"When he texts you, I swear to god if you reschedule I'll punch you. Or I'll get Tanaka to. Either way, you're not allowed to let him get off the hook." Suga's tone was angered, an emotion so rarely seen by the white haired boy but very strong when it is.

Yamaguchi nodded. "Yeah I know."

Hours passed, the mood of the room changing from a sullen and angry one to a light one as they watched a few movies together.

Yamaguchi ended up staying for lunch, Daichi ordering Chinese take out and all three of them enjoying it while Suga told them a story about what happened at work that day.

He ended up leaving as the sun was setting, his brain still wired and telling him not to go home. He found himself wandering to the library, although he knew it was closing in two hours.

The near closing time didn't stop him from getting lost in a new book, his brain letting go of his own life and distracting itself with the wonderful story of Hogwarts and The Boy Who Lived.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a massive Harry Potter nerd, having posters hidden underneath his bed from his old room back in high school, his current 'college apartment life' too mature for posters, or at least that's what Nishinoya used to tell him.

As the library began closing, Yamaguchi escaped into the night sky and began to finally head home. His eyes trained themselves once again to his phone screen, his mood dropping as he noted no new texts.

It had been hours since they were meant to meet, Yamaguchi's sadness now being replaced with a form of anger that was utterly indescribable.

He reached his flat quickly, distracting himself once again by tidying up the small space. There wasn't much to clean anyway, he just wanted his brain to stop lingering over the thought of glasses and blonde hair.

After cleaning up all he could, he sat down with one of his textbooks and chose to study. He did have mid terms coming up anyway, and considering that he was close to get an internship, he should focus on his major more.

Yamaguchi almost screamed when his phone buzzed, multiple times. He picked it up hesitantly, although he had no desire to. He almost didn't when he noted it was Tsukishima who was texting him.

**[6:07 pm] - I'm really sorry I didn't come today.**

**[6:07 pm] - I woke up an hour late and had a family problem.**

**[6:08 pm] - Could we reschedule?**

Yamaguchi openly let out a laugh, shaking his head. It wasn't that he didn't believe Tsukishima, it's that the entire thing was stupid.

_[6:09 pm] - don't worry about it, we don't need to._

**[6:09 pm] - I feel really bad.**

**[6:11 pm] - I'm sorry again.**

Yamaguchi let out a noise between a huff and a groan, running his fingers through his hair. He debated calling Suga for support, but decided against it when he realized how mad his white haired friend would be.

Instead, he locked his phone for a change and went back to his books, hoping to wrap up this final lesson. He only had about ten pages of notes left, however the studying that he did for those pages was half-assed and filled with glances towards the black screen of the phone beside him.

Yamaguchi let out a final sigh, unlocking his phone and typing out a reply.

_[6:25 pm] - you really don't need to worry, you're forgiven._

**[6:26 pm] - Can we reschedule then?**

Yamaguchi stared at the text message sent, debating strongly. He hated being pushed around, and he knew agreeing would mean he was a pushover.

Daichi and Suga passed through his mind, remembering the way they had told him not to agree, and he let out a sigh.

_[6:28 pm] - you don't have to tsukki, you didn't want to speak to me and you didn't want to do this anyway. i'll be out of your hair now, don't worry about it._

_[6:28 pm] - hopefully the donuts alone will make up for the spill._

He typed up his replies hastily, sending them off before he could even reread them for spelling mistakes.

Yamaguchi didn't allow himself to check Tsukki's reply, locking his phone and shutting it off immediately after.

He knew he was doing the right thing, after all, he had forced Tsukishima into meeting for coffee unwillingly. This was better, he didn't have to bother buying a rude stranger a cup of coffee, nor did he have to worry about being friendly.

But if it was such a good thing, then why did Yamaguchi feel so bad?


	3. Crow's Cafe (Tsukishima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO I CHANGED THE NAME, I LIKE THIS MORE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOWOW THANK YOU TO ALL THIS POSITIVE FEEDBACK AND ALL THESE KUDOS AND READS AND AAAHHH!! THANK YOU!! I'M SO SORRY I'M JUST REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING AND WOW I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!! MUCH LOVE!! ENJOY!!!

_[6:28 pm] - you don't have to tsukki, you didn't want to speak to me and you didn't want to do this anyway. i'll be out of your hair now, don't worry about it._

Tsukishima stared at the text text, rereading it for the fifth time, before tossing his phone onto the table in front of him.

He knew he should feel relieved, after all, he hadn't wanted anything to do with the freckled stranger, however with the way the text was written and the way he called him 'Tsukki' caused a clench in the blonde's heart that he couldn't ignore (although he tried).

He let out a small curse, pulling a hand through his hair and tugging at roots.

This day was a train wreck. He let out a noise of annoyance, cursing once again. Tsukishima didn't really really know who or what he was cursing at, but it made him feel better.

He woke up twenty minutes later than he was supposed to meet Yamaguchi, and instead of going to the cafe, he had to make his way to the hospital for his brother.

An unexpected shiver ran down the blonde's spine as he remembered the events of this morning, waking up to as phone call from his mother stating his older and only brother had gotten himself in a car accident.

With another sigh escaping his lips, he stood up, exiting the guest room he was resting in and sauntering into the main room, where his brother's wife, Saeko, was sat.

"How's Akiteru?" He asked, causing her gaze to snap from her phone to his.

"He's stable." Saeko sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "The doctor's said he'd wake up within a day."

Tsukishima nodded, falling into silence with his sister-in-law. He had checked on his brother in the morning, leaving quite early. He hated hospitals, after all.

"You should go to sleep." He broke the silence, "You had a long day."

She shrugged off his comment. "Ryuu's coming in a bit. He's spending the night as well, but he'll take the couch."

Moments after her statement, the doorbell rung and the door itself swung open. A bald male entered the room, and Tsukishima knew it was Tanaka, Saeko's sister.

He watched the two hug wordlessly before picking himself up off the couch and into the kitchen. While in there, he made himself a mug of coffee to keep himself awake, knowing well enough he needed all the caffeine he could get.

It was an hour long train ride between Akiteru's town and his, and it was usually filled with loud and obnoxious people talking so loud he could hear them through his headphones.

He sauntered back into the main room and sat down on the couch once again, now with coffee. He listened to Tanaka and Saeko discuss how he was doing in his courses, watching as she tried to clearly get her mind off of her husband's accident.

Tsukishima skimmed through his phone, scrolling through apps aimlessly, his mind wandering. He hated the fact that Yamaguchi was stuck on his mind, even though he was hours away from him.

He didn't know anything about about the guy, and yet he had managed to consume his thoughts. He reread Yamaguchi's final text, internally letting out a noise of annoyance.

He wanted his coffee, he wanted the meeting with Yamaguchi. He wanted to actually apologize to the freckled boy, because for some odd reason, Tsukishima actually cared about what he thought of the blonde.

Tsukishima tossed his phone to the side, just as Saeko turned to him. "By the way, did you have any plans today?"

He debated telling them about his meeting with Yamaguchi, his eyes diverting to the phone then to her.

"Just to coffee with someone," he shrugged, "it didn't matter."

It did matter to him though, although he would never admit it to anyone.

"Huh, I had a friend from work who got stood up for an hour at a coffee shop. It was sad but Hinata's attempts to cheer him up were hilarious." Tanaka said with a snort, causing Tsukishima to freeze up slightly, his cheeks losing color.

He stood Yamaguchi up, however he didn't know how long the freckled boy had waited. His insides churned as Tanaka's statement truly settled, but he shrugged it off.

"Yeah, weird."

"His name was Yamaguchi, I don't think you know him though." He stated, Saeko's eyes widening slightly.

"Didn't you tell Akiteru yesterday about a guy named Yamaguchi?" She asked, staring at Tsukki with a questioning gaze.

He internally cursed, however shrugged off the question with a no and stood up, heading to bed.

He knew he wouldn't get much sleep, but he had another visit to the hospital and more questions from Saeko tomorrow and truly wanted to just end the day.

~

After managing a visit to the hospital and two hour long conversations with his parents, he was finally able to get away from family situations and on a bus ride home.

Truth be told, this was one of his worse weekends and the bus ride was filled with attempts to sleep and constant checking of non-existent text messages from a certain freckled boy.

Tsukishima let out a sigh of relief when he finally reached his flat, happy to see that Kuroo was still dead asleep regardless of the fact that it was three pm.

He made himself late lunch, relaxing onto the sofa with the food and Netflix. He only managed to enjoy the silence for thirty minutes at most, because of the fact that his obnoxiously loud roommate chose to wake up half way through a movie.

"Hey! You're back!" Kuroo exclaimed, plopping down beside the blonde and stealing half a sandwich from his plate.

Tsukishima nodded and explained his brother's situation as calmly as he could, his mind choosing not to delay on the subject of the accident. When he finished, Kuroo had swallowed his last bit of food and was now staring at his roommate with intensity.

"Well, tell Akiteru I hope he feels better soon, I only met the dude twice, but he's strong. Anyway, what happened to coffee-boy?" Kuroo asked, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Tsukishima's stomach clenched, his insides turning cold as he remembered the rejection from Yamaguchi. He maintained his nonchalant expression as he shrugged.

"We didn't meet up and we're not going to." He said, expecting Kuroo to drop the topic, however was met with a slap on the back of the head by the black-haired boy.

"What the fuck?" He began, his voice rising slightly. "Explain yourself, don't bullshit. You don't think I can't see through you?"

The blonde rolled his eyes at Kuroo's scoff, but spoke up nonetheless.

"Well, when I get the call from Saeko, I forgot about Yamaguchi and stood him up." He shrugged once again, "I texted him later saying sorry but he said we didn't have to meet up after all."

He debated telling his roommate what Tanaka had mentioned, but opted against it and decided to change the subject. "Wasn't it you and Kenma's anniversary yesterday?"

At this, a broad grin plastered itself on Kuroo's face and Tsukishima decided to let go of the thoughts of the freckled boy and coffee dates.

~

He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have come.

Tsukishima stared at the exterior of the small cafe, the title 'Crow's Cafe' shining in bright orange and white, contrasting the black backboard. His feet were inches away from the front door but his mind refusing to allow him to enter.

 _It's just a cafe,_ his mind stated _, you just want coffee._

He mentally scoffed at himself, shaking his head slightly. He didn't come here for coffee and he knew it. He had come for multiple reasons.

It had been almost two weeks from when he and Yamaguchi had bumped into each other, and each day the blonde would find himself rereading the text messages and thinking about freckles.

He didn't understand why his mind lingered on Yamaguchi so often, but Tsukishima never actually complained when his mind thought of it, nor when his friends teased him about a so-called "coffee-boy".

Deciding to ignore his inner concious, Tsukishima took in a breath and stepped into the small cafe.

It was homey, to say the least, and understood why Yamaguchi would like it. Immediately after his entrance, his eyes shifted to the small window booth in the corner and Tsukishima could practically imagine Yamaguchi sitting there.

The smell of coffee lingered through the air as Tsukishima stepped up to the cashier, a orange-haired short boy who was practically bouncing in place as he said cheerfully, "Hello! What would you like?"

Tsukishima ordered a simple coffee, not bothering to scan the chalkboard menu behind the ginger waiter. When Tsukki was asked for his name, the waiter practically froze in place (which surprised the blonde, considering how much energy he had).

"Wait, you're Tsukishima?" He asked, his voice a mix of emotions that the blonde didn't understand as he nodded, scowling slightly. "Yes, why?"

"You're the one who stood Yamaguchi up!" He exclaimed, his voice now laced with hints of anger. "He was a mess because of that, he had a-"

"Hinata, you idiot, shut up!" Another person appeared behind the counter, taller than the barista, who Tsukishima now learned was named Hinata, and had a head of black hair.

"But Kageyama, he hurt Yamaguchi!" Hinata protested, and Kageyama clicked his tongue. "Just give me his order and move on, don't attack him if Yamaguchi didn't."

The rest of the ordering process went fine, till Kageyama went to the kitchen to prepare the coffee and left the ginger with Tsukishima.

"Why did you do that to Yamaguchi?" He asked, his voice containing curiosity and a hint of evident anger.

Tsukishima scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't concern you."

Hinata's nose flared, the blonde noticing how his eyes darkened slightly.

"Yamaguchi is one of my friends," the ginger began, his voice now filled with anger and loathe, "and you hurt him. I want to know why you would, you don't even know him."

Tsukishima truly did not feel he was obligated to explain himself, instead staring Hinata down. "You should grow a few more inches before throwing around threats. I didn't even know you could employ middle schoolers."

Hinata stared hard at the blonde, his eyes flaring and a clear anger radiating off him. "Don't make fun of my height."

As he said this, Kageyama reappeared and handed Tsukishima his coffee, watching the pair with confused eyes but leaving after doing his job.

Tsukishima scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee. "I could listen to you, but frankly I don't care enough to. Don't get involved where it doesn't concern you."

Hinata stared at the blonde, his eyes still filled with visible frustration as he said, "Yamaguchi is my friend. I don't know if you have any, but having a friend means that you get involved when someone hurts them. Therefore, this does concern me. You just don't have a reason for ditching out on Yamaguchi, so you won't speak."

At this point, Tsukishima's insides were freezing up, since he knew deep down that Hinata had a point, however scowled and maintained his nonchalant exterior.

"I know what a friend is, and I do have reasons. I'd explain them to Yamaguchi, not you. It still doesn't concern you to me."

Hinata opened his mouth to reply, however a small voice spoke up from behind the blonde. "Then please do explain."

Tsukishima turned, facing a face of freckles and brown hair tyed into a small bun. His insides turned cold once again, his sentences being pushed down his throat instead of coming out.

"Yamaguchi!" Hinata exclaimed brightly, calling out an order to the back, probably to Kageyama.

"Hi Hinata!" Yamaguchi said cheerfully, lifting a hand to wave. The blonde watched silently as the two spoke for a moment, before Yamaguchi turned once again to Tsukishima as Kageyama delivered a drink to him and dragged the barista to the back.

"I didn't expect you to come here, you probably never did." The freckled boy said, taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

Tsukishima shrugged. "I was in the area and decided to give it a try."

The pair were silent for a moment, Yamaguchi's gaze scanning the small and empty cafe, previous customers long gone after Tsukishima and Hinata's heated argument.

Finally, the blonde spoke up. "Thanks for the donuts. My roommate ate them, but still." Yamaguchi's eyes flickered back to him, a smile forming on his lips.

"You're welcome Tsukki. I don't know if I should still call you it but your name is a mouthful." He said, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Tsukishima shrugged. "You can call me it if you want."

The conversation felt normal, however the air around them was tense and Tsukishima hated that, however knew that the freckled boy would maintain a tense composure till the blonde explained his reason for ditching.

He didn't know how to start, but still chose to speak up instead of staying silent.

"Look," Tsukishima began, his hand gesturing to a nearby booth, "can we sit down? I want to explain and uh, say I'm sorry."

He practically punched himself mentally when he stuttered, however let out a mental sigh of relief when Yamaguchi nodded, seating himself down and gesturing for Tsukishima to do the same.

 _Well_ , the blonde thought, _here goes nothing_.


End file.
